


a dragons secret

by Hexy_Lext



Series: a dragons war and secrets [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fights, Hybrids, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexy_Lext/pseuds/Hexy_Lext
Summary: in a world were vikings and dragons were once at war with dragons not once but twice, how will things turn our when some technology and a new dragon is thrown into the mix along with a new threat to the residents of berk and the dragons in the growing peaceful archipelago





	1. prolog

After the battle with the dark alpha things started to slowly return back to normal, valka took over chiefing while her son was doing his duty on dragons edge along with the main duties of a chief and expert dragon trainer. By the time the group got back to the edge it was already late so the riders split off and went on their separate ways to their homes; onc hiccup and toothless got back to their home the two just about collapsed on hiccup’s bed, well they eventually both did after getting cleaned up.

 

After 8 hours, morning finally reached the edge and began to wake up the riders along with their dragons; though what angered most of the riders was that their dragons weren’t with them in their homes. By the time hiccup got to the stables he was surprised to see all the dragons there, yet he was surprised to see he was the only rider there out of all the other riders at the edge. Before hiccup could get a word out of his mouth to the dragons stormfly fired a spine shot which shut the entry gate trapping them all inside until toothless opened the gate again to let them out.

 

“What are all of you doing here? Normally at this time of the morning you’re all with your riders going about your morning routines” questioned hiccup as he looked over the 5 dragons, of course when he realised he wasn’t going to get a response he slapped his face in annoyance; he was talking to the dragons and asking them a question as if they were vikings just like him and his friends.

 

Shaking his head hiccup went over and filled up the food and water trays for the dragons to have their breakfast while he sat down on one of the benches in the centre ring, watching over the dragons as they drank and that’s when he noticed; none of them were wearing their saddles and toothless didn’t have his tail fin on either which further increased hiccup’s curiosity. As he approached toothless to inspect why the prosthetic fin wasn’t on he was stopped when the other riders barged into the hangout and looking out of breath at the same time as well, which worried hiccup to a degree; what could have gotten all five of them worked up and he was sure it didn’t involve the five dragons sitting behind him who shared confused looks among themselves.

 

“Hiccup! Great odin’s beard your ok!” gasped Astrid as she tried to catch her breath after having run from her outlook to the hangout

“Um yeah i’m fine, what’s going on astrid?” questioned hiccup as he gave his fiance a mug of water

“Theres a dragon outside the edge firing different kind of attacks at us”

“Like the dramilions?”

“Exactly like the dramilions”

“Thats not good at all”

“Yeah, well other than having the fire changing powers of a dramilion this dragon doesn’t even appear to have the appearance of one and we couldn’t get close because out dragons ra- oh come on! They’ve been here this whole time?!”

“Yeah they’ve been here since i woke up and they got me stuck in here until you guys came along”

“How did they get you stuck in here?”

“Plasma bolt to the pulley rope for the entry door, nadder and monsterous nightmare behind me on both sides”

“Ok that would also stop you from leaving”

“Yep”

 

After the teens manage to catch their breath they all rushed outside to the sound of a melodic roar that sounded far more calming than the deathsong’s melodic call, it appeared to be acting similar to how skullcrusher was when he was warning them of the wave which resulting in hiccup taking out his spyglass…. Only to confirm there was no wave heading in the direction of their island. This only caused further confusion among the riders who thought it would be best to go to the dragon and see why it was trying to warn them, though since their dragons had hid their saddles they had to go bare back while hiccup managed to find toothless’s gear and put it on them; being the last ready they all launched into the sky towards the dragon.

 

As the riders got closer to the dragon it turned and started flying towards berk, this surprised the group because they thought it would be a small approach that wouldn’t scare the dragon; though as soon as the dragon began to fly off the twins thought it would be a good idea to chase after the poor thing yelling and laughing as well as getting barf and belch to shoot fireballs at the poor thing. While the twins were chasing the unknown dragon back to berk the other rest of the riders had no choice but to follow and pray to the gods that they didn’t cause any more trouble along the way; as hiccup led the others there was a faint sonic boom ahead of them as well as the fading light of a exploded fireball, this resulted the riders to look at the other dragon and couldn’t help but watch in wonder as it flew through some kind of vortex, it entered it looking like an unknown dragon but it exited as a stormcutter and started flying faster due to the larger size, more wings and stronger flight muscles.

 

All the dragon riders were shocked at what they had just witnessed, this new unknown dragon had the ability to turn itself into another dragon in shape and size but its colouration remained the same which seemed to be a mix of blues, purples and some orange, just like a setting sun.

“Come on bud we can’t lose it” muttered hiccup as her tightened his grip on toothless’s saddle

“ If only you could understand us hiccup” responded toothless, but to the riders it just sounded like soft grunts and growls

 

With a strong flap and a burst of speed the five dragons flew to berk as fast as they could to try and catch this dragon to make sure it did nothing to berk.


	2. chapter 1: a new dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will secrets be discovered about the dragons or will this new dragon finally be revealed

After two hours berk was finally insight, along with the dragon that the riders had been chasing from the edge. As they approached the island they were shocked by what they saw, the bewilderbeast from the ice nest was there helping clear the large chunks of ice from drago’s bewilderbeast; the transformative dragon was flying nearby as well, changing from a stormcutter to a screaming death it broke the large chunks of ice off of the ground making it easier for maneuverability.

“Please tell me we are all seeing this” groaned hiccup

“Your mom’s bewilderbeast is alive… somehow, there’s a species changing dragon flying around berk helping remove the ice from drago’s bewilderbeast and your dad is also somehow alive again” summarized astrid

“Thank you, for summing th- wait what?!”

“Yeah your dad is there riding skull crusher and helping remove the ice”

 

As this realization sunk in hiccup took the spyglass he made to replace the one he lost and he began to use it to look over berk, just like astrid said he found his father with his mother working together to remove smaller chunks of ice from the island. Puzzled at the fact that his father was still alive hiccup put the spyglass away and looks at the other riders before making hand gestures to get to the dragon stables to land and go to the village to see what was going on; but sady that didn’t go exactly as planned as the deep purple screaming death began flying towards them, only to fly through a vortex and exit as the original form it had before it turned into a stormcutter.

 

After it exited it continued to fly at the riders causing them to scatter before impact, its body had a similar structure to a night fury, a head similar to a hobblegrunt with a short slim neck to match, had the four wings of a stormcutter, a paddle like tail of the bewilderbeast and four legs that looked similar to  a skrill; other than the bizarre appearance of the dragon some of its markings were also interesting to the dragon riders that got their attention rather quickly but they weren’t sure what they were. Once the dragon had passed them they turned and started following it around the island to try and go back to their original plan, follows the dragon till it lands and try to train it like all the wild dragons back at the edge.

 

Sadly as the got back to the front of the island the riders didn’t have time to stop themselves when they through right through a vortex fireblast that the unknown dragon had created which startled the riders; due to the brightlight of the vortex and the small after explosion it caused the dragons to roar in shock and fall to the island. When all seven had landed some of the villagers including stoick and valka had rushed over to see if everyone was ok, but when they got there they couldn’t help but stare in shock as all six teens were unconscious and on the ground while the dragons were just starting to recollect themselves though… they had to quickly cover their ears from toothless letting out a surprised/excited roar, at the end of his tail where hiccup’s prosthetic tail fin was, which was now on the floor, was a regrown tail fin!

 

By the time everyone had calmed down they all put their attention back on the six unconscious young adults that were on the ground as well as the unknown dragon the was had landed behind valka, she laid a hand on its nose before gently placing the riders on its back and moved to a warehouse that had been converted into a medical rest house. Inside the house were two floors however the second only covered half the room and on that floor was a scauldron under a sprinkler system and if the twins were awake they would be able to recognise the scauldron easily since it was the one that ruffnut had traine, when the deep purple dragon entered with valka and put the six young adults into bed it breathed a calm stream of water at the surrounding walls to dampen them, as if it knew what was going to happened to the riders after flying through the vortex.

 

Once all six were in separate beds stoik exited the building and quietly shut the doors behind him as to not disturb the riders or the scauldron inside, looking over at valka he gave a not before climbing onto skullcrusher and flew off to scout the island while cloudjumper and the unknown dragon stayed close to valka. Smiling at the two she climbed onto cloudjumpers back and took the dragons back to their riders respected family homes on berk before heading back home herself with toothless and the unknown dragon in tow; when they landed there was a small pause after valka got off of cloudjumpers back before he was suddenly surrounded in flames which did nothing but startle poor toothless.

 

After a couple strong wing flaps from both toothless and the unknown dragon the flames vanished revealing a tall man with tan coloured hair, bright yellow eyes, light tan skin, muscular arms but that wasn’t all, he had a long tail of a stormcutter trailing down from his spine, four wings closed against his back and his legs from the knee down were the same as cloudjumper’s. Toothless could only stare at the dragon turned hybrid in shock, this was what he had planned to show hiccup back at the edge but that was blown out the window when that mystery dragon arrived at the edge; much similar to how cloudjumper changed toothless and the unknown dragon did similar actions though their transformative flames were different colours and visible textures for obvious reasons.

 

When both flames had vanished there stood two hybrids in place of the two dragons; one was a boy with a similar body shape to hiccup, he had short black hair and vibrant green eyes, black scales were on areas of his arms, a long tail laid on the ground behind him, two fins twitched slightly at the base of his tail while there was only one fin at the very end of the tail accompanied by a re-grown fin (since his prosthetic one got broken in the crash, the vortex allowed his missing one to regrow)  and much like cloudjumper his legs from the knee down were that of a night fury. Next to the night fury hybrid stood a girl with a similar body shape but of the female gender obviously,a single paddle like tail flowed from behind her and curled around her skrill like feet on the ground, four wings similar to a stormcutters were closed against her back but what stood out the most was the unnatural markers which appeared on her hybrid form; unlike the night fury and the stormcutter she had a warm brown hair colour like valka and eyes that didn’t match each other, one was yellow while the other was green.

 

“Gods it feels good to be in this form again!” happily yelled the mystery dragon hybrid

“What is wrong with you two?! You dont just change from dragon form to hybrid form while vikings are around us!” snapped the night fury hybrid

“And who, exactly do you think you are telling us what we can’t do when we’ve been doing it for years at the ice nest”

“The names toothless, wait ice nest? I was there with hiccup no more than three days ago and i sure as helhiem do not remember seeing a dragon like you there”

“Well…. I was out dissabling hunter traps for the alpha and my parents so i was out of the nest for a few days”

“Your… parents?”

“Yeah! If i remember right from this really old book my mom showed me once, it said ‘in rare cases where a human and dragon where to mate, either intentionally or on purpose the resulting child would be a dragon called an audio trax.’ and that’s what i am”

“So wait, one of your parents is a dragon and the other is a human?”

“Thats correct, oh! And how rude of me i didn’t give you my name, it’s harmonix, mom says i got my name because of these markings i have and these circular markings on the underside of my wings”

“Ok…. so you answered one question for me so here’s another, what did you do to my rider and the others!”

“Uh…. i um…. Mayhaveturnedthemintohybrids”

“what?!”

 

Valka couldn’t help but laugh as she watched toothless chase harmonix around the front of the house at the revelation at what had happened to hiccup and the other riders, shaking her head she went into the house with cloudjumper who had to bend down a little just to get through the doorway, but once inside the two had made a start on making dinner but cloudjumper made valka sit this one out remembering just how bad her cooking is and he didn’t want to have stoick bedridden because of his wife’s meatballs.


	3. chapter 2: the first signs

It had already been a week since the six riders were placed in the medical house to rest and recover from flying through an audio trax vortex, as the sun started to creep through the windows a groan could be heard from within as the riders began to wake up; the first of which being hiccup who was a little disoriented at first because of what had happened the previous week along with the small coma he and the other riders were in because of that. After getting up and walking around for a while to clear his head hiccup finally noticed something, other than being in some casual clothes similar to what he used to wear when he was 15 he noticed that there were areas of skin on his arms that were becoming darker and harder, this wasn’t just happening to his arms but as he checked his legs he noticed that some areas were becoming darker and harder as well which started to worry him to no extent; rushing over to the other five beds he saw their arms were in similar states though the hardening areas varied in colours such as red, blue, green and brownish which made hiccup worry even more than he already was. Clenching his hands to calm his nerves hiccup walked to the door and attempted to open it only to find it locked which was something that confused him since vikings aren’t known for locking their home doors, then again this was more a recovery medical building so it was kinda needed to keep the patients in and possible problems away that could cause harm; even though two problems were inside as well but currently still knocked out cold which was lucky for the other riders that were inside with them since they didn’t want to know what ruff and tuff could do in an enclosed space with 4 other riders, a scauldron and the riders exhibiting bizarre symptoms such as hardening areas of skin that were changing colour.

 

Sitting down at one of the two tables inside the house hiccup took a blank journal out of his jacket inner pocket, it was a present his mother had gotten for him after her return to berk from the ice nest and he was sure as thor that he had it now because it meant he was able to note down what was happening as well as put in normal journal entries to keep his mind busy so he didn’t go semi insane or “deranged” as dagur had once called it. Seeing as he was the only one currently awake hiccup made his way up the stairs and sat next to scauldy who gave a content purr at his human company,once he was sitting down hiccup opened the journal and started writing down his current situation on the first page.

 

_ Journal entry 1 _

 

_ I had woken up in one of the old warehouses where we used to store food only to find out that it had been converted into a medical rest house, there's also a scauldron inside here thats keeping the walls damp as well as keeping an eye over us which is rather odd but i’m glad that they had a system built inside in order to keep the dragon wet so it didn’t dry up and die. If that happened i don’t know how ruffnut would react i mean she did train this guy since we found him on changewing island and she did a really impressive job is i do say so myself though…. Her impersonation of me was less than pleasant to watch. _

 

_ So after i first woke up i was somewhat disoriented but i can only guess that was due to lying in a bed for a uncounted number of days and having flown through that vortex thing with the others and their dragons, that’s not what concerns me though; what concerns me is these areas of my skin that have gained some dark discolouration as well as some hardening, similar to the textures of a dragon’s belly scales, they’re soft but also hard at the same time. Taking note of the other riders i had noticed that they also shared the same problem i was showing though theirs varied in colours and areas though so there’s that. _

 

_ Fun fact about scauldrons, they will let you lean on or against their belly as long you gently strong their wing or tail and they will let you use them as a soft bed, seems their large cauldron like stomachs are quiet soft yet have harder stomach scales than other dragons but that's understandable considering that they are tidal class dragons and use their stomachs to heat water. _

 

With a sigh hiccup closed the journal after finishing his first entry and looked over the ledge at his friends, most were still asleep but it seemed fishlegs and astrid were beginning to wake up so her carefully got up and went downstairs to greet them.

“Man am i glad you two are awake now” greeted hiccup as he got back down to the ground floor

“Hiccup? What’s going on? Where are we? What happened to us and finally where did you just come from?” questioned astrid 

“Well lets see, we flew through a mystery vortex created by the unknown dragon, we all passed out, we were placed inside a recovery house which used to be a storage unit, we have scauldy on the floor above us keeping the walls wet while a sprinkler system keeps him wet and we are experiencing areas of our bodies hardening and changing colour”

“What?”

“Yeah i’m just as confused as you are, that’s just a rough summarization of what i could think of that i could see from when i first woke up a couple hours ago”

“Ok so overall something happened to us and because of that we are in here to recover with a scauldron as a bodyguard”

“Pretty much so thank you, for summing that up”

“I haven’t heard you say that in a long time”

 

When they had finally stopped talking they looked up when they heard movement from the floor above them causing the three awake vikings to look up only to see scaulty lowering his head while holding a basket with his teeth, inside was some fried chicken, fried fish and some bread; once the basket was put down the dragon lifted its head back up and started eating the raw fish from another basket that was placed inside through the roof door. Seems that’s the only way in and out at the moment but because there is a scauldron in the way the young riders have no way of getting outside to see what’s been happening, but so far they were currently worried about their wellbeing seeing as they were eating some of the food already while leaving some for the other three that still had yet to wake up from their coma like sleep. After the three had finished they put the remains in the coupards that were in the small kitchen area then gave the empty basket back to scauldy who put it out on the roof to be collected by either another dragon or the viking in charge of breaking food to the riders; hiccup, fishlegs and astrid actually enjoyed the peacefulness that was inside the building with just the three of them and a dragon being awake but sadly that didn’t last long at all.

 

By the time the three had finished their dinner the silence was destroyed as the nut twins finally woke up and the first thing they started doing was argue about who had caused them to crash into the ground resulting in them blacking out, sadly their arguing not only disrupted the silence but it also woke up snotlout and scauldy who had taken a small name after eating but now he let out an annoyed hiss at having been woken up; scauldy looked down and his eyes widened some in shock at seeing his trainer among the riders that were in here to recover from the crash that had happened a week ago and now that he was seeing she was up and awake he was quite happy. Once ruff and tuff noticed that they had a familiar scaly audience they looked over to see who was watching but before tuff could even get a word out, ruff had jumped off her bed and ran to scauldy head and embraced him in a hug showing that she had missed him a great deal to the point she would openly show affection to a dragon while the other riders were present but she didn’t care at that point. Once ruffnut had finally calmed down she let go of scauldy’s head and turned to face the others before giving a sheepish smile at an annoyed tuffnut and snotlout while hiccup, astrid and fishlegs just get her a small smile as the rare gem they had just witnessed from ruff; scauldy raised his head back up and wet the wall again to keep them damp which still confused the riders inside the building since they were unsure as to why the scauldron was doing this.

 

Hiccup and astrid couldn’t help the laugh that escaped them when ruffnut gave everyone a punch that wasn’t strong due to how long they had all been asleep but they understood the gesture of “don’t you dare tell anyone”, the riders stopped their laughing and they all mutually agreed to not speak of this to anyone once they found a way out of this building; snotlout wasn’t happy at having been woken up but when he saw his cousin awake along with the other riders so that calmed him down some until… he spotted the red hardened areas of skin which caused him to scream out in shock which in turn made him sound like a little girl and the others started laughing at the predicament that showed itself to them. Hiccup let out a soft chuckle before making his way to the bed he had woken up on and sat down before examining one of the hardened areas of his right arm to get a better understanding of what’s happening, so far all of them had woken up with areas of their bodies hardened like a dragon's belly scales and other than that they didn’t know how long they had be unconscious for.

 

They soon had their answer though after snotlout and the twins had finished eating because they heard the door unlock, once it was in the process of opening the six riders raced up from where they were and stood in a line up so that those who were entering could see that all of them were awake and expecting answers; to their surprise however the ones who had walked in were stoick, gothi and valka. Once the three saw that the riders were finally awake they looked shocked at first before it melted into a look of relief, valka had broke away from the treo first and embraced her son in a tight hug that made him think that she had been worrying about him yet he was positive that there was nothing to worry about as far as he knew; the other riders were just as confused as hiccup was at the burst of movement and emotion that they witnessed from their chief's wife.

“Oh hiccup, i’m glad you're finally awake, you have no idea how worried i was about you” murmured valka as she continued to hug her son

“I was only asleep mom… what could you possible have to worry about with that?” questioned hiccup

“Oh son… you and your friends have been unconscious for a whole week after you flew through harmonix vortex”

“A whole week?!”

“Yes, can you understand my worry now?”

“Yeah i can… also who’s this harmonix you mentioned?”

“She’s the dragon that led you here from the edge”

“The dragon that nearly attacked at the edge?!”

“She wasn’t trying to attack you six, she was trying to get you to follow her which she eventually did in the end”

“You make it sound like you’ve know this dragon her whole life”

“Well in a sense i have, raised her since she was a baby”

“Thats…. Astounding…”

 

While hiccup and valka were talking to get the younger caught up on the events of the past week gothi was checking over the other riders checking them over and was shocked to see the hardened areas of discoloured skin, lightly tapping her staff on the ground to get stoick’s attention she began drawing in the small patch of sand the was put on the floor in front of her; hearing the elderly woman drawing away valka walked over to join her husband and to decipher what gothi was drawing in the sand on the floor.

“She says that they are experiencing some kind of skin rash that is causing the affected areas to harden and feel like the belly scales of a dragon” spoke valka, receiving nods from the others

“So gothi, is there anyway we can help them?” asked stoick

“Hmm…. she says that there is no record of how to reverse the effects of a audio trax’s vortex as it can change the genetics of the one effected much like how a trax can change between different species”

“So these six are what? Becoming hybrids or dragons or something?”

“She says that they will be turning into dragons but much like the nest that lives here they will be able to enter a hybrid form to continue helping the dragons and the village”

“Odin help us…”

 

That last comment earned him a whack on the head from gothi.


	4. Chapter 3: seeing hybrids

When the three visitors had left the riders were scared and confused even more so as they weren’t sure what was happening to them would kill them or not since as far as they knew this had never happened before, but when they “heard” gothi’s words as well they knew that there was no hope of a cure for them that could reverse what was happening to them; while the six riders thought about their predicament they all couldn’t help but hear some commotion happening on the roof of their recovery building which sparked their curiosity, yet at the same time sparked ruff and tuff’s mischievous side which meant trouble for the scauldron, the other four riders and whoever was on the roof at this moment. Before any of them could say anything they saw a hatch on the roof be opened and the light poured in waking up scauldy who had been taking a nap but now looked very annoyed, somehow; just as hiccup was about to rush up the stairs to calm him down everyone froze when a woman looking 19 years old hung in with someone holding her ankles so that she didn’t fall in.

She had warm brown hair that was tied into two braid which made her light skin shine some in the small amount of light, the group couldn’t tell what she was wearing due to an odd cloak wrapped around her body which his most of her from view, other than her odd appearance she also seemed to be holding onto one of the baskets that's used for transporting for transporting food around the village which seemed a little hard to hold seeing as it was rightside up and she was upside down. When hiccup and astrid approached to help get the basket from her they didn’t move fast enough as both her and the one holding her feet feel in and both on them landed on poor scauldy who let out a shocked/annoyed growl at the two who quickly jumped off, the male one of the pair seemed a little taller than the woman and had a very dark blue hair colour which seemed unnatural at first but it could also just be a trick of the light that gave the hair a blue tint. Much like his female companion he also wore an odd looking cape around his body and now that the six got a look he was wearing odd boots that seemed to look like dragon feet, but as hiccup had whispered to the others they looked oddly like a night fury’s while the woman’s looked like a skrill’s; while the riders watch the two interact in what appeared to be an argument about having fallen into the room it gave the twins ample time to sneak away and around scauldy to get a look at the two arguing mystery adults before them.

Once the twins had gotten around scauldy to where his tail was they could see the bickering adults a little more thanks to the light coming in from the open roof hatch, the male of the two wore dark coloured cloths under his ‘cloak’ that seemed to blend in well with the shadows it created, while his female companion on the other had wore vivid colours such as purples and reds that looked like the dying light of the sun as it dropped below the horizon. Ruffnut grinned at her brother to get his attention which worked before he grabbed some of the small wood logs that were nearby that were meant for the fire bit on the ground floor, once one was rolling the rest followed quickly after causing one of the two to trip on them and fall to the ground floor though sadly she pulled her male companion along with her; what really set the thorston twins off however was when the two let out started yelps upon landing on top of each other on the ground floor and look up at the top floor upon hearing the laughter.  
“I told you if we came down here they would try something!” snapped the dark haired boy  
“Well if you had a better grip on the roof we wouldn’t be in here at this moment and get loki’d by those two mutton heads!” barked the brunette girl  
“It wasn’t my idea to even come here in the first place!”  
“Well if you didn’t want to come you didn’t have to follow me!”  
“I only followed you because you were… have been avoiding my questions!”  
“Well i was only avoiding them because you wouldn’t shut up for five minutes!”

The arguing continued back and forth until the two got up into animalistic stances which confused the riders, they may not know who these two were but they certainly knew the fighting stand of a night fury which the boy seemed to take while the girl took a mixed stance that looked like it belong to a night fury and a skrill; while this was going on the riders didn’t notice the dispersal of water behind them which had surrounded scauldy for a moment but not revealed a large man with scauldron scales dotted on his neck, arms and face, a scauldron tail laid behind him on the floor while his wings were tucked against his back so he didn’t appear so…. Large. Shaking his head he started descending the stairs but doing so got the shared attention of the riders as well as the growing volume of the growls, the two people on the ground floor now had animalistic eyes and scales on their faces which added into the growing fear of the riders who didn’t know what to do yet unlike the others hiccup didn’t show so much fear; deep down he knew that the boy down there wouldn’t hurt him or the other riders if the two started a fight and from their current appearances it was bound to get dangerous.

Once the scauldron turned hybrid got to the ground floor he filled a glass of water and started drinking it as he watched the two young ones before him open their mouth, the familiar sound of building gasses caught the attention of the riders as they saw a blue light starting to appear in the boys mouth while frozen mist was leaking out of the girl’s open mouth; before the two could fire what they were building a boiling jet of water hit the fire pit causing a hot log to explode and smoke to rise in the air which not only startled the two but it also caused them to hug each other in shock. The riders looked over at the new arrival in shock for two reasons and the first was simply because of his appearance of a human and a dragon; the second reason because they had just watched said man… dragon… hybrid thing spew boiling water at the fire pit between the two that were just to go all out attacking each other for something as stupid as falling into the building, when the two cowering young adults noticed the riders staring they quickly pushed away from each other with annoyed glares sent each other’s way that only resulted in a sigh from the hybrid standing near them.  
“You two better have a good explanation about coming here at the moment” growled the hybrid  
“Toothless wouldn’t leave me alone unless i brought him here to show him that hiccup was fine and wasn’t dead” grumbled the girl and quickly dodging a punch from the boy…. Now dubbed as toothless which caused hiccup to freeze  
“trax you know as much as i do that they need time for your vortex to do the trick, heck it only knocked toothless out because it allowed him to regrow his tail fin”  
“Yeah i know scauldy but still, he wouldn’t leave me alone!”  
“You haven’t seen him when he’s protective”  
“He attacked me after finding out i caused them to pass out”  
“Seems some of stoick’s stubbornness rubbed off on him

That was it, that broke the damn because the girl, trax, burst out in laughter and falling over landing on her friend causing him to let out a startled yelp and push her off in annoyance; scauldy chuckled as he grab the two by their now revealed wings and dragged them up to the top floor before tossing them out of the roof hatch with a stern growl in their draconic tongue which basically translated to “don’t let me catch you in here again”. When toothless and trax were finally out and a tail slap to the face got her back to her senses the two apologize to each other but ended up laughing when they had attempted it at the same time; back inside however scauldy was sitting down eating one of the fish the two young hybrids had brough for him, a smile now gracing his face when he realized that the two were simply bringing him dinner though to toothless,it was just an excuse to see hiccup and…. Try and drop trax on her head for what she did to him and the other riders.

Hiccup’s POV

I had absolutely no idea at what had just happened, first i was going up to the second floor to sit with scauldy to keep him company since the others were talking among themselves about what was happening to him, then next minute these two people.. Dragon… whatever they were fell in from the roof hatch and right onto scauldy who growled at them, only for the two to jump off and start arguing at one another and admittedly started to act like the twins which freaked me out to now ends. During the commotion i had rejoined the others but when i noticed that the twins were gone it was too late to warn our visitors as they fell over the edge and onto the ground floor where their weird behaviour got even weirder and they were showing actions that two dragons showed right before they fought one another; this alone got me and iris worried but before we could do anything at seeing lights appearing in their mouths there was a gush of water from the top floor right behind me and the others, we turned around to see what was happening and well… lets just say shocked was the understatement of the day; we could barely see through the large ball of water but what we COULD see was the scauldron inside taking on a more humanoid appearance, looking similar to gobber in shape and height but that was all really but besides that he had scales on his cheeks, neck, arms and his legs from the knee down where that of a scauldrons, behind him a scauldrons tail swayed back and forth while his wings were tucked against his back to avoid knocking things over.

This day only got weirder as scauldy walked down the stairs to the two young dragon person things that were about ready to fire and i had to stop myself from laughing when he shot water at the fire pit causing ash and water to spray the two in the face, i could hear astrid giggle next to me from the scene so we proceeded to watch the interaction as the dragon people seemed to argue again like the twins do on a daily basis before scauldy gave them a firm word; seems when in human like forms dragons could speak norse just like vikings can, i’ll have to make a note of that in my journal later. Watching the two leave with the empty food basket i couldn’t help but think on why that girl… trax called her friend toothless, sure his dragon appendages looked like a night furies but he had two tail tip fins while my toothless only had one…. Damn things got crazy too fast today that i’ve given myself a headache just from this fast pace of events.

First our bodies growing hardened discoloured areas, next gothi says we are becoming some kind of hybrid, then those two fall in landing on scauldy who then turns himself into one of them and remained like that even after they left; i’m starting to think he thinks it's pointless turning back now that his secret is out, finally for the icing on the cake the others just randomly passed out on their beds while me and astrid were still awake, albeit with splitting headaches but there's nothing we can do about that.

No POV

When toothless and trax were finally outside the recovery building she had to catch toothless just as he collapses, possibly from shock at seeing that hiccup was actually ok instead of dead like he had originally thought and being as careful as possible trax lifted toothless up before carrying her back to the haddock house in order to get some rest which he apparently well deserved after all that had happened today. Waving at passing vikings and dragons trax couldn’t help but think about what had happened in the recovery building other than she falling onto toothless from something or someone tripping her, following that was the unwanted argument with toothless which scauldy stopped before anyone got hurt and at the same time as stopping the fight the two got a face full of ash and water spray which was more than annoying for the two of them.

Looking over at the night fury hybrid trax couldn’t help but smile some at him while she carried him back to the haddock house to see a surprised stoick and valka, cloudjumper just rolled his eyes before picking up toothless then proceeding to carry him upstairs to put him to bed while the audio trax hybrid just about collapsed into one of the seats in the room from exhaustion because; admittedly enough toothless was heavy! He may look slim, agile and lightweight like hiccup but he was definitely heavier than he looked. Valka smiled at the only girl dragon hybrid in the house before approaching her and giving her a warm hug which the hybrid gladly returned before falling asleep in valka’s arms, rolling her eyes and waving stoik over the two worked together on getting the trax hybrid on the dragon bed on the ground floor since toothless and cloudjumper were sharing the one upstairs  
“So… valka, i understand that you stayed behind because we vikings are stubborn and you were beginning to tell me that your stormcutter, cloudjumper cared for you for the 19 years you were at the sanctuary” bluntly stated stoik  
“Aye that’s right, though after a week of being there i was starting to feel sick and poor cloudjumper, bless him he wouldn’t leave me be and was getting paranoid nonstop about my wellbeing as well”  
“Seems odd for a dragon you only knew a week”  
“Yeah well…. Turns out it wasn’t just him being paranoid and protective”  
“What other reason would he have?”  
“Parental instincts”  
“Wait what?”  
“The reason he was acting the way he was, was because his parental instincts started to kick in and if i guessed right it was the first time which meant he wasn't sure what to do”  
“Why would those instincts kick in with you, that would only happened if….”  
“Yeah, THAT happened but it was a total accident but we took care of her, heck she’s here with us”  
“So your saying you have a daughter with a dragon, she was an accident but you kept her and raised her?”  
“Aye, she’s here with us right now actually, you’ve seen her a couple of times already”  
“What are you talking about val?”  
“Really stoick? I’m talking about trax, what other female dragon do you know of that lives in this house that i took care of?”  
“Oh… right, didn’t think of that”

Valka only shook her head at the usual antics of her husband with how he didn’t think things through first before jumping ahead of things, whether that be battle or conversations with his family he still had to jump ahead but then again it was one of the things she loved about stoick; smiling some valka gave stoick a hug before heading to their bedroom as the sky started to darken outside signaling the start of night, a time when night furies and audio traxs were at their most elegant. Stoick watches his wife retreat to their room before looking over at the dragon hybrid asleep on the stone bed and a small smile graced his face, while she was asleep stoick could actually see that her human appearance shared so many characteristics with valka it was crazy; getting up himself he soon followed his wife up to bed but not before wishing skullcrusher and cloudjumper goodnight.


End file.
